How the Mighty Fall
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: The Haunted Star proves to have more fireworks than it intended when Carly Spencer has a little fun. J&C, Oneshot/Rewrite.


**Rating:** PG13 (Language)  
**Type:** Short/Rewrite_  
_**Summary ---** The Haunted Star proves to have more fireworks than it intended when Carly Spencer has a little fun.

**Author's Note: **_Fic Challenge --- "Luke opening the haunted Star, Jason not liking Carly with Jax, Sam not liking Jason watching them, Sonny not liking Jax or Jason looking at Carly, and Emily losing her temper... oh, and Carly knows about Sam being Alexis' kid..."_

**Feedback is Love.**

**How the Mighty Fall **

Carly walked back inside the Haunted Star with Jax. She noticed Jason with Sam. _Ugh. What Jason sees in that river rat I have no idea? And she's related to Alexis Davis. Who would have thunk it?_ She gave a small smile at the hilarity of the situation but covered it as a small acknowledgement towards Jason. She walked right past him going to the Roulette table, Jax's arm around her waist.

Jason turned around, his eyes following her every step, never leaving her sight. He furrowed his brow in annoyance. _Why the hell did she have to wear that dress for? She can't really be into Jax could she? Did she just ignore me?_ He remained looking at the two his face clearly showing his disgust at the couple.

Sam followed Jason's gaze. She looked towards Carly visibly annoyed, then to Jason.

* * *

Emily scowled at her brother's look. _Why the hell is Jason looking at Carly like that?_ She turned back to Sonny and saw that his attention was not on her but his ex-wife. _You too?! Damn it, Carly._ She was tired of hiding their relationship. She didn't want to be his dirty little secret. She wanted to show them all, most of all Carly, that she was the woman in Sonny's life now. Apparently that wasn't going to happen right now. She left Sonny standing alone and went to the bar where Elizabeth and Lucky were with Nikolas.

* * *

Carly smiled at Jax. She clapped her hands smiling in triumph as she won again. Jax chuckled. Luke came up to them. 

"Sweet Caroline, you're not trying to put your dear uncle out of business now are you?"

"You should concentrate on the old ball and chain, Uncle Luke."

Luke guffawed as he walked away from the table. "Always a pleasure, Caroline."

Carly rolled her eyes when she noticed Jason coming over with none other than Sam stuck to his side. She smiled inwardly. _Let's have some fun, Caroline. It's about time you spiced things up around here._ Carly pulled Jason into a hug. "Hey, Jase." She kissed his cheek. "I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

Jason had to create some distance between them. That dress, the hug, and then her soft lips on his cheek were a little too much comfort than he had been expecting. Sam glared at the two. She smirked stepping in front Jason and caressing his chest. "I wanted to go out and I convinced Jason to come with me."

Carly smiled sweetly. _Bitch._ "Is that right, Sam? Well, what can I say? Maybe you are cut out for the lawyer life after all. (She feigned innocence) I mean if you could actually convince Jason Morgan to do something he didn't want to, then...damn. Sam "attorney at law" must be your calling. (She smirked at down at her.) You could almost say it's in your blood."

Jax added curiously. "You're studying law?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. "I'm just taking some courses, trying to get my G.E.D."

"That is great news, Sam. You're setting goals. You want to be something. I personally think it's cute."

Sam glared at her. Jason shook his head at Carly's antics. "Drop it Carly." Jax looked on perplexed.

Carly grinned up at Jax, placing her hand on his chest. "Don't you think Jax? I mean, Sam here could probably get a murderer acquitted with how _persuasive_ she can be. I won't go as far as to say you have the brains for law, but maybe...just maybe...you have it in your genes." Sam seethed.

Carly continued. "Tell me again what is it that your mom does...(she smiled innocently) I mean did for a living?"

Jax looked on confused, but added thoughtfully thinking he could help, but only fueling Carly's fire. "I know you and Alexis aren't on good terms, but if you want I can ask her to help you out with these law courses."

"You think Alexis will help, Jax? That sounds like a good idea. (She directed her attention to Jason and Sam) Doesn't that sound like a good idea, you guys? I don't like Alexis, but she cand be a big help."

Whatever it was that was going on, Jason was getting pissed by the second and Sam looked like she wanted to hide from the world. Carly, on the other hand, was positively glowing. Jax tried to diffuse the situation. "I think I'm going to go get a drink at the bar. Carly do you want to accompany me?"

She smiled gratefully, shaking her head 'no'. "I think I'll stay here, and keep our guests entertained. (She chuckled) Besides, I was on a winning streak." Jax chuckled walking away and Sonny came towards them, occupying the space that Jax had just left.

Carly grinned widely at him. It's all she could do when she looked at him now...to stop herself from outright laughing in his face again. Sonny looked away embarrassed. "You're never going to let this go are you?"

She looked at him defiantly, her eyes shining with restrained anger. "Let it go. Are you kidding? I'll thank my lucky stars everyday for finally showing that the almighty Sonny Corinthos who ordains himself the man of honor and dignity is being shown for the pathetic man he truly is. Those times you called me a whore. You should have just looked in the mirror because the only whore in this town is you. If you think I'm going to feel the least bit sorry for you, you have another thing coming. This time when you decide to go cradle robbing, Sonnyboy, I advise you to check to make sure you haven't screwed their mother first." Sam stalked off to the bar not wanting to deal with this. Sonny shook his head walking away, making sure to go the opposite way Sam had gone.

Jason sighed deeply. "You just can't help yourself can you."

"Don't start, Jase. I'm out. I'm having a good time. I was with Jax, and you, Sonny, and Sam decided to come over to us."

Jason nodded. "Let this go, Carly. Stop goading everybody."

"Oh, please, Jason. You can't tell me you aren't enjoying this. Sonny is finally being put in his place and Sam...HA...don't get me started on that gutter tramp. It serves her right for sleeping with MY husband at the time. Karma's a bitch, Jason, and sooner or later everyone's going to know that. Sonny and Sam is just the tip of the iceberg for me. Now, when Alexis finds out...and she will find out because secrets like this have a way of coming to light even when you don't want them to. You just better be ready for the fallout."

"Is this why you're gloating?"

"Don't give me that holier-than-thou voice, Jason. I've paid my dues, and now I'm finally cashing in. It couldn't be any better if I planned it myself. I'll tell you this, the only person I'm going to feel sorry for are the kids. Everyone else can just go to hell. Now if you don't mind you've put a damper on my evening." She walked off towards Jax and she slowed her stride when she noticed him with Luke and Tracy.

Jason sighed watching her walk away.

"She's going to tell."

"No. She doesn't want Micheal and Morgan to be affected by this. Or Kristina." His lips turned up slightly. "She's just having some fun."

Sam glared at him. "This isn't funny, Jason. She's going to ruin this and then everyone's going to find out. Why can't Carly just stay out of our lives?"

"Don't blame Carly for this one, Sam. You are the one who left the penthouse door open. You left the file sitting out on the desk. Maybe you do want Alexis to know." _I'm getting tired of your constant complaining._

Sam huffed angrily. "You always take Carly's side." Jason rubbed his face tiredly as she stalked away angrily to the bar, drink in hand, not noticing Alexis in front of her. The two women collided. Alexis's drink spilled down Sam's dress.

Alexis sputtered regretfully. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"Can't you watch where you're going?"

Alexis sighed tiredly, straightening up. "You ran into me, Sam." Ric came instantly to Alexis's side as the argument grew louder.

"It was a simple mistake, Sam. Let it go."

Carly heard the argument from across the room. She smiled at Luke, signaling that she would diffuse the situation. He nodded going back to his business proposition to Jax. She walked away chuckling as she heard Tracy once again shooting down her Uncle's plans.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much," Alexis looked down in confusion, "I've apologized for just about everything, Sam, but you can't seem to let it go."

Sam scoffed angrily, rolling her eyes. "Perfect. Sweet. Alexis. She can never be wrong. Always has to get her way, no matter who she has to hurt to get it. Danny. My baby. M…"

Carly came between the two women. "Whatever your problems are take them outside. This is my Uncle's opening and neither one of you are going to ruin it for him."

The two women turned their attention to Carly. Sam was the first to break the silence. "Mind your business, Carly. For once."

"Or what princess? (she smirked down at the pathetic brunette) What can you possibly do to me? You think because you're with Jason that what…you have some sort of free pass? Then you should check yourself into Roselawn right along with all the other crazy people. FYI, princess. You and Jason aren't going to last long. Or are you looking to screw my husband again? Well, it won't be a problem. I'm free and clear of Sonny, but you might want to ask little Emily for her permission. I don't think she's too into sharing, if you know what I mean."

Emily came upon the scene.

Carly smiled sweetly. "Ah. Emily. We were just talking about you. Maybe you could answer a question for us. Sam here would like to know if sleeping with your boyfriend is out of the question." Emily's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Cat got your tongue?"

Alexis and Ric turned to see Sonny, who had come up behind Emily. They looked at him disgusted, Emily was practically a child. Jason came next to Carly placing his hand on the small of her back letting her know not to let this get out of hand. Carly rolled her eyes. Luke watched from across the room smiling proudly. Yeah, she was making a scene on his opening night, but she was doing the Spencer name proud.

Sonny added tightly, "Carly drop this."

"What's the matter, Sonnyboy, don't like being put in the hot seat? I don't give a fuck what you want anymore. All these weeks, hell months you have been lying to Jason and me. And for what? A piece of ass. Give me a fucking break. You stand there with the balls to spew words like betrayal and honesty to the rest of us and you can't even bother to live by it yourself. (She turned to Emily) I wish you all the luck in the world, babygirl, because you're going to need it. Sonny has always had a problem with fidelity, and you won't be any different. Hell, ask Alexis and Sam how they started out and look where they ended up." Sam and Alexis scowled at her.

Emily piped up, "Sonny wouldn't do that he loves me."

Carly snorted. "Is that right? Tell me princess, how the hell are you any different from the rest of the women Sonny's bedded. You're just like Lily and Brenda with a little bit of Reese in there. We all know how they turned out don't we?"

"You're such a bitch, Carly."

"Doesn't make what I say any less true, does it? All of you sit there on your almighty perches looking down your noses at me, and not one of you is any different. You called me a whore every chance you got, Sonny, yet you're the biggest whore I've ever met. Yet you think you are somehow better than me? And Alexis. You look down your nose at me for the way I loved Sonny and the kind of mother I am? How are you any different? Saint Emily, don't think I've forgotten what you did to Zander. You belittle me for the way I live my life. The fact that I married AJ and love...loved Jason, how was your situation any different? Sam. Sam. Sam. There's such a long list, that I won't even address. All I have to say little girl is...you're not me, and you never will be. No matter how hard you try it isn't going to happen."

Luke came up to his niece, announcing to everyone that the show was over, and to enjoy the rest of the night. He pulled Carly away from the group, leaving Jason watching them leave. He looked between his sister and Sonny and then between Ric, Alexis, and Sam. He debated on what to do? He couldn't be everywhere at once. He sighed. He knew where he had to be. He walked away. Sam and Emily looked on in disbelief.

* * *

"How you holding up, Caroline." 

"Better than I have in a long time. (she added defiantly unsure of why he was out here) If you're waiting for an apology it isn't coming."

Luke smirked. "I don't doubt that. When you get yourself straightened out come back in. I'd like the casino to win its money back."

Carly chuckled, watching Luke head back in. "Luke? (He stopped turning to her) I'm sorry." Luke nodded, realizing that statement dealt with much more than his casino.

Jason watched Luke go back inside. He saw Carly looking out over the dark water, a pout on her face. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He walked up to her standing next to her, looking out the ship.

"You feel better," he stated sincerely.

A small smile came to her lips. "Why'd you come out here, Jase? It couldn't be to check up on me."

"I'll always check up on you, Carly." They remained looking out the water.

She sighed. "I know." She placed her hand on his. "Thanks, Jason, but you don't have to check up on me anymore. I'm doing fine on my own." She patted his hand, walking away. He grabbed a hold of her wrist.

* * *

Ric cleared his throat. "That was eventful. Any idea what Carly was talking about?" 

Alexis snorted. "Does anyone ever have an idea what Carly is talking about?"

Sam glared at the older woman. _Carly. Carly. Carly._ She blurted out angrily, "I'm your daughter."

* * *

She stopped at his gentle yet firm hold on her wrist. She turned towards him not meeting his eyes for fear of what she might find there. 

_Be sure, Jase. Please be sure._ Slowly her eyes moved up locking with his. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

He spoke, all the confidence evident in his voice. "I'm sure, Carly." _I was sure the moment you stepped in the casino with Jax by your side._

She didn't realize she had spoken the words out loud. She moved closer to him hesitantly her eyes not believing this moment. His hands went to the sides of her face pulling her in for a kiss. She moaned softly. Both were unaware of the fireworks going on outside as well as inside.

**The End**


End file.
